


Hobrien: The Timeline

by taysmoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taysmoon/pseuds/taysmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own interpretation of the realistic Hobrien timeline, written to be as realistic and descriptive as possible. </p><p> </p><p>Based on Kaylor: The Timeline, on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was somehow the beginning of everything.   
Dylan wasn't really sure the thing was gonna work: he was a very dreamy eighteen years old without any experience auditioning for a big role on a MTV tv show. It was never going to happen, like ever, and he kind of know that. The only thing he had on his curriculum were shitty Youtube videos and there were people here who actually did real TV shows or even worse, movies.  
Dylan sighs, looking around. He failed the first audition, the one for Scott, the main character, and he's here only because his manager literally begged him to audition for Stiles, Scott's best friend.   
Dylan isn't really in the mood for it, he is in the mood for hiding in the sheets, crying and watching “Friends” while eating some ice cream, trying to forget all of this actor stuff.   
“Hey, you okay?”  
Dylan looks around searching for the person who spoke to him. He's going to scream that he's definitely not okay and he just wanted to run as fast as he can far away from all of this but when he saw who just spoke to him, he freeze. Because this man is like, you know, perfect. Dylan isn't really sure where, but he had definitely seen him on TV, and he's got the presence of a real actor, just like he owns the place and he is super comfortable being auditioned for a role on MTV.   
“ What?”, was the only thing Dylan can say.  
“ Are you okay? I just finished my audition and I was looking for some water and I saw you and … sorry, but you look like a scared puppy.”   
“ Oh” , - great Dylan, you are definitely going to impress Mr Really Hot Actor You've Seen Somewhere But You Can't Remember Where - “no, I mean, I'm okay, it's just my fourth audition, I'm kinda new and, you know …”  
The Really Hot Actor smiled and Dylan forces himself to close his mouth because, damn, the boy is stunning and his smile is the brightest smile he's ever seen.   
“ I know,” another smile, and it's a little hard not to stare at him smiling like he doesn't know how attractive he is. “I'm sure you'll nail it. Do you want some water?”   
-”No, thanks …”, Dylan tries desperately to remember his name and where he had seen him but he has no clue.  
“Tyler, nice to meet you.”  
“ I'm Dylan,” - but you can call me your future husband – “nice to meet you. Are you here to play Scott or … ?”  
Tyler laughs.  
“Nah, I'm too old, I'm in my twenties. I'm here to play Derek, the creepy werewolf.”  
Dylan has absolutely no clue who Derek is but he hopes he's gay and in a relationship with Stiles because damn, shooting a kissing scene with Really Hot Actor Tyler is now his wildest dream.   
\- I'm here for Stiles, Scott's best friend. I failed for being Scott.   
Dylan doesn't really like Stiles. He's a weirdo – like him, - and a geek. Dylan wanted to act in order to be someone else, to be for once in his life the cool guy and now he's stuck with this loser who's probably going to be used only for showing how awesome Scott was.  
“Oh, God, I love Stiles! I read some of the script and, I mean, Scott is great but Stiles, I love him! He's like smart, funny, sarcastic and goofy, he's hilarious. I wanted to play him so bad, but I am too old so I have to go with this grumpy wolf.”   
Dylan was like “what?”. He had always seen Stiles like the loudest and more annoying version of himself, but Tyler spoke like he's his dream best friend. And that makes Dylan immediately appreciate Stiles a hundred times more because if Tyler liked someone who was almost similar to him maybe he could like him, someday, as a friend, maybe something more.   
He was silent for a few minutes, and Tyler stared at him looking worried.   
“Oh, I'm fine,” he says, “ I was just thinking about what you said. Do you really think he's that great?”  
Tyler nods enthusiastically. “Of course! I think he's the best tv show character I've ever read about. He's like … I don't know, I just enjoy reading his scenes more than anyone else's. I think he's special, at least, to me.”  
Dylan finds himself smiling for the first time in the whole day, maybe the whole week.   
“With you talking about him like that, I find pretty hard not to like him.”   
Tyler gives him a smile that could light up an entire country. “I'm so glad to hear that! I really hope you get the role and I get mine so we can have fun on set together.” “I don't think I'll be able to”, sighs Dylan, saying goodbye to all the beautiful times he could have had with Tyler on set, if he was just a tiny bit more experienced.   
“Why? Well, I think you'll be, you got something like, it's weird to say, Stiles' vibes.”   
“So you like me?”  
It was a mistake, it was Dylan thinking out loud and right after he said that he just wants to kill himself because fuck. He was having a decent conversation with a hot and super nice guy and as usual he screwed up.   
“Sorry, I didn't want to...”. He's starting to apologize but Tyler laughs.  
“Yeah, I like you, that's why I talked to you. That, and because you looked like you were going to throw yourself by the window in a couple of seconds .   
Dylan laughs.   
“Well, I like you too. Oh god, sorry, you know, it was weird, I mean, you seem nice. And I kinda know you, I'm sure I've seen you on TV but …”  
“Seventh Heaven, probably”, says Tyler, “I was Martin.”   
Dylan forced himself not to scream because he knew the show, he knew Martin but how the hell that Martin guy grew up to be this insanely hot guy.   
“Yeah, yeah, I know, my sister was into that show.”  
And I'm totally into you so that's perfect.  
“Dylan O'brien?”,calls a voice and Dylan, who was still thinking about how Martin grew up to be his future husband, turns his head in the voice's direction, finding out it was someone calling for the audition. It's his turn and he suddenly forget about how hot Tyler is or anything else and he just has this big thought in his head “You're gonna fail”.  
“Hey. I think it's time for you to go. Good luck!I really hope to see you as Stiles, you know?” Tyler laughs, “you got the vibes.”  
Dylan waves, still terrified, but Tyler grabs him and pulls him into a hug. He's soft, he has a really nice smell and Dylan is just starting thinking about how he is never going to leave his arms when he releases him, probably thinking it was weird hugging someone you've just met, which was true, but Dylan was absolutely okay with that, hugs, kisses, marriage proposal …   
“It's gonna be fine”, he says, then he smiles again and waves for goodbye, “you're gonna be awesome.”  
And Dylan spends the ten seconds it took to go from Tyler's arms to the room where the audition took place, thinking he was right, he is really going to be awesome and everything is going to be alright.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler is enchanted to meet Dylan, but his audition was not the best of his life.

Tyler knew his audition for Derek wasn't really the most brilliant one in his life but he had never expected to care about it this much. It has been two days since that and all he did was lying in bed watching Friends and eating take away sushi. He had called his parents saying the audition hasn't gone really well and they had been as supportive and loving as always saying to him he would certainly find other and better roles but he was just feeling so down, like he screwed up the role of his life even if Teen Wolf wasn't really something he liked this much. He genuinely loved Stiles when he was reading the script but he found Scott the most boring character ever, and Derek was extremely creepy to him. He wasn't certainly dying to play him but he found himself regretting he didn't work harder for the audition.

You'd be with that Dylan guy by now if you didn't screw up.

He was always in his mind, and in a very awkward way, since they first met. Tyler started their conversation most because Dylan was clearly panicking but also because that guy attracted him. He had captivated him, for the whole time they had spoken.   
“You know, when you meet someone and it's just enchanting? It was like this, I suddenly felt like we were going to be close, like we're meant to be.” - he was saying to Tanner, his brother, who was on the couch with him.  
“Tyler, I was worried about you being depressed but now I'm worried about you being gay,” Tanner said, “and I'm even more worried about your head resting on my leg.”  
“ You're disgusting, we're brothers and I'm straight.” said Tyler.

Tanner rolled his eyes and patted his forehead:  
“ Saying how enchanted you are meeting this guy is not exactly talking as a straight man.”

Tyler had realized that days ago, like, the minute he was awkwardly hugging Dylan just because he looked like he needed a hug and he wanted desperately to touch him. He had thought he could have died if he hadn't hugged him and when he did it, when they finally touched, it had been like a million fireworks exploding in Tyler's chest. It had been breathtaking, like he belonged to Dylan. And weird, so weird because they had just talked a couple of minutes and Tyler had already started feeling like he was meeting his best friend.   
Driving home, he had seriously thought about this being love at first sight but he had laughed it off: he didn't want Dylan like he could have wanted a woman, he just wanted to be around him, as a coworker, friend maybe. 

“You've never met someone who feels just … right, to you? Like you have a crush but not in physical way, and you want to know him better and became friends and hang out and have fun...”

Tanner raised his eyebrows.   
“ I don't think so, but I get it. I feel the same way for my favorite baseball players except I don't harass them randomly hugging them.” 

“Shut up, I was being nice.”

“ You are way too nice, hugging, kissing everyone … you kissed my cheek for goodbye in front of my friends some months ago, I wanted to kill you.”

Tyler acted like he was offended: 

“I'm nice. I like hugs and kisses, and mom and dad always kiss us goodbye.”  
“ That's why I don't like say goodbye to them, I'm a grown up man, no kisses from mom and dad.”   
“ You don't like it because you miss them way more than I do, you just won't admit it. And are you saying you're okay with me kissing you goodbye?”

“Shut up, kiss your Dylan instead!”

Tyler felt his smile slowly vanishing from his face as he remembered he'd probably never going to see him again.

“ Stop bringing him up! I'm sad that I'm not getting to know him better but I'm more concerned about the audition. I really hoped to get the role.”

That was kind of a lie, but Tyler didn't want his brother to talk about Dylan anymore, that was just making him feel sad. 

“You'll find something better. Or maybe you can just focus on the “hot brunette” you're dating … wait, are you two still dating? You're being over depressed because Dyl- Teen Wolf, not Rachel, right?”

“ Rachele,” Tyler corrected him.

He and Rachele were dating for a couple of months by now and it was going pretty well. She was nice, caring, she liked working out as much as Tyler and she was helping and supporting. He had already talked about her to his family and he was planning to introduce her to them as soon as possible. 

“ Whatever the sloth's name is.”

“ Stop calling her like that!”

Tanner never liked a woman Tyler was dating since Candice. Tyler didn't know why, probably because Tanner and Candice had been like best buddies before he broke up with her and Tanner had never forgave him for taking his partner in crime away. He always acted like Tyler belonged to Candice and all the women he was trying to date were just replacements.   
“ I don't like her, she has sloth's eyes.”

“ You've never seen her!” Tyler looked at his brother.  
“ I've seen pictures and that's enough to me. She's not the right one.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and patted Tanner's shoulder.

“ I hope you'll be nicer when I'll introduce her to the family. And who's the right one?”

“I don't know, I'd like to say Candice but since that Dylan was so enchanting...”  
“ STOP!” Tyler laughed, throwing a pillow to his brother.

 

*

 

 

They ended up looking up Dylan on the internet. They found nothing, he hadn't done any movie or tv show and it was like he didn't exist in the business.

“ Maybe it was his first audition,” said Tanner, “and he failed so he's going back straight to high school and in ten years he's going to be a business man or similar.” 

“ He was not that young, I hope,” Tyler clicked on a youtube video, discouraged. 

Maybe Dylan was really someone who was trying acting for the first time, so he didn't have an high probability on being chosen to play Stiles, so no big deal for Tyler not getting the role. But it was still sad, thinking that he was never going to see Dylan again. He felt like he found an adorable puppy and his parents wouldn't allow him to keep it because they hadn't any room for a pet and Tyler wasn't able to take care of it. 

“I think me and Dylan are … you know, star-crossed or something. I never wanted to be friend with anyone like this, like I had 1% chances to meet him again.”

“ I think the only thing star-crossed here is me having to watch this nerd in that crappy youtube video instead of baseball.”

Tyler looked at the screen, to whom he wasn't paying attention before and almost died.   
Dylan was on the screen, actually, a fetus version of Dylan was on the screen doing some crap and talking about prom and he was just adorable. The video wasn't really that great but Dylan looked like a puppy and Tyler couldn't help it, he was smiling like an idiot because he was so great and funny. 

“So that's him?” said Tanner, “well, if you like him …”

“I love him!” Tyler pointed out, “ look how adorable he is! And funny!”

“ I already knew you had a shitty taste but finding that adorable …”

Tyler was ready to argue about how perfect Dylan was but his phone started ringing and he had to find it hidden between the pillows on the couch. 

“ Hello?” he said, stopping the video. 

“ Hi, Tyler” said his manager, “I got news. Do you remember your casting for Teen Wolf? They called, they want to give you another try because they think you'll be perfect for the role even if you weren't that great the first time. They want you to come tomorrow morning, is that okay?”

Tyler smiled, even he didn't like playing Derek this much he was so happy to hear that. 

“Of course! Thank you, it's the best news ever! I'm going to practice, I will be better, I swear!”

“I'm sure you'll do a great job, be there at nine am.”

“ Sure!” replied Tyler, “Bye!”

He looked at Tanner and smiled again.

“They said they want to see me again and give me another chance!”

Tanner smiled as big as him and he ran to him to hug him tightly.

“I am so proud of you, Ty! We have to call mom and dad, Travis, and Carrie! We have to go out and celebrate as soon as you get the role!”

“ Weren't you the one like 'real men don't hugs'?” asked Tyler, hugging him back.

“That's a special occasion, and I'm really proud of you so it doesn't count.”

Tyler hugged him again and called his mom on FaceTime. 

Tanner was always like this, he was all about being cool and cold but at the end of the day he was just a big cuddly bear who was loving and caring and supportive like no one else. He was only two years younger than Tyler and somehow he was his best friend, they did everything together when they were younger and even now he was the one knowing everything about Tyler, even the dumbest things he did when he was drunk, most of the times because they were together.

“Hi, baby, what's up?” his mom replied on the phone smiling to him, “oh, there's Tanner too, hi baby!”

“Hi mom!” the brothers said together.

“Mommy,” exclaimed Tyler, not containing the excitement, “they called me back about Teen Wolf saying I have to do a second audition!”

“Oh my, sweetie, that's great! Don, dear, come here a second! Our Ty is going to be on MTV!” his father was now showing on the phone screen looking as happy as his mom, “baby we are so proud of you! We can't wait to see you on the show!”

“Mom it's not like I got the role, I have to …”

His father interrupted him.   
“ We're sure you'll get it, you're a great actor.”

“You're just saying it because you love me.” 

“We do” replied his mother, “but we know you're great.”

“Am I great too?” asked Tanner with a pout on his face.

“No, you suck” said Tyler and all of them laughed while Tanner frowned.

“It's all about him, I'm going to be a drug addict and die on a sidewalk because of this lack of attention.” he joked and everyone burst out laughing. 

 

*

 

Tyler had been awake all night, trying his best to impress the MTV crew. He had spent half an hour in front of the mirror trying to look perfect for Derek, he had even picked out black trousers and a leather jacket to look more like him.  
He really hoped it could work.

« Can you please read the script, we underlined your parts in yellow so it's gonna be easier, »said a young lady smiling to him.  
Tyler felt himself smiling her back and gave a look to the script. He was really nervous and dropped everything and he was really feeling like running away but somehow he found himself picking everything up. It was the whole pilot's script and while he was trying to find his pages, he noticed Derek's and Stiles' names next to each other. He couldn't help but looking at them, reading the short exchange of words between the two of them.

Derek: What are you doing here?  
Stiles: Huh?  
Derek: This is private property.  
Stiles: Oh, sorry man, we didn't know.  
That wasn't a huge scene or something even important for the plot probably but he instantly pictured him and Dylan shooting it and even it was nothing, he couldn't help smiling. He felt like doing that scene with him, was going to be amazing he didn't know why. He felt relieved, for a second, like he had no fear for the audition, like he knew he was going to do his best because he wanted that scene he had just pictured in his head to become reality. He was even not questioning Dylan getting the role.  
« We need you to read, please, » said to him one of the men in front of him, looking confused probably by him smiling at the script.  
« Oh, yeah, sorry.»  
Tyler started reading the part, which was the same he read the first time and looked at them confused.  
«That was the same I read the other time is that okay or …?»  
« It's right,»said to him the young lady who spoke before, «you weren't that great the first time …»  
« I know,» he mumbled, feeling his cheeks turning red.  
«… but we want to give you another try. You'd be perfect for Derek so go on.»  
Tyler knew it was his last chance and he was so lucky to have it. He wasn't going to screw all up again, he wanted the scene in his head, him and Dylan shooting together, to be real.  
He breathed in and started reading again and when he closed his mouth, finishing all his lines, he knew he did his best, maybe even something more. All the crew smiled to him and he felt like even them knew that too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the second chapter, I hope you like it and it's not full of mistakes. Tyler once said that he didn't do a great audition and they called him in order to do that again so I imagined all of this. The chapters, I think, are gonna be one in Dylan's POV and one in Tyler's. Thanks for all the support you gave to my work, I am so happy!  
> I decided to post that on wattpad to so if you wanna read it on you phone it's gonna be easier :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native english speaker and I did my best with this first chapter and I hope it's not so bad. I try to be as canon as possible but I can't find everything - expecially about things happenend years and years ago - online. If you know any site who had hobrien sources from the beginning I'd be glad to know.


End file.
